The invention relates to a method for housing an electronic component in a device package and an electronic component housed in the device package. It especially relates to electronic components such as bulk acoustic wave (BAW) filters or surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters, for example, that should not be contacted by molding mass on their top sides in a subsequent molding process for not degrading their acoustic performance. For these electronic components it is difficult to create conditions, under which a distance to the laminate/package bottom is complied with without the device top side being contacted by molding mass or laminate respectively in the subsequent molding process.